1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle, especially to an all terrain vehicle in which a meter unit is provided in a front panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Publication No. 2008/0015066 A1 discloses an example of a conventional all terrain vehicle. The vehicle is provided with a cabin in which a seat is disposed. The cabin is disposed between front wheels and rear wheels in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Furthermore, a front panel is disposed forward of the cabin in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The front panel is opposed to the seat.
The vehicle of this type has a structure in which the cabin opens outward. The structure makes a driver feel openness of the cabin. However, soil, water, dust and the like enter the cabin due to its openness.
Additionally, according to the vehicle disclosed in the aforementioned patent application, a meter unit is disposed on a portion of the front panel. Specifically, the meter unit is opposed to a driver when he/she takes a seat. A variety of instruments (e.g., a speedometer) are disposed in the meter unit. The meter unit thus includes electric components, and is thereby required to be protected from intrusion of soil, water, dust and the like.